


The Shaded Box

by XrosaryX



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Apartment complexes yayyyyy, Chara uses they/them pronouns, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader Has A Name, Reader has a daughter, Reader is a single parent, Shovemeinthetrashcanagainplease, Undertale AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: You’re a young mother who has moved back to your hometown to get back on your feet again. The rising prejudices of humans and monsters are growing, but you can’t help falling for that skeleton neighbor of yours who stares at you through the smoke of his cigarette... HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR SWAPFELL!!
> 
> Undertale's creator is Toby Fox!  
> Swapfell was created by sansouls!
> 
> I only own Adelaide and a few other OCs!!
> 
> Only fitting I do a Swapfell story in regards to my Underswap story muahhahahahaha!!! If you haven't checked it out, the story is called Ribbon Around My Heart.

* * *

You’ve grown up in a world where you knew that there was no such thing as black and white. Two opposing sides were, more often then not, always the prime focus in any story. Yet if you squinted hard enough you knew there was a gray shade between those two, and often those shades of gray were different too. 

Too much black made the shade much darker like the color of cement and was spelled out as gray.

Too much white made the shade lighter and it was closer to be considered silver with the spelling of grey.

There was no true defining line even with a between established and often you had grown to view your life as nothing too trivial, but taxing. The emergence of monsters that had come out of Mount Ebbot caused uproar in society and all around you could see shades of the once neutral gray and grey shift to more black and white each day.

Yet you honestly could care less about how humanity reacted. In the end you were all on this Earth for one reason or another. It was best to just live together for as long as your life spans could allow. You held no negative feelings to monsters and you were just fine with them coexisting with you.

The raging anti-monster views were often something that boiled your blood, but you were no superhero of justice.

You couldn’t always stand up for the monsters…Well, as long as it wasn’t in your line of sight you wouldn’t stand for it.

“For the last time Mr. Grimms,” you sighed as you stand protectively in front of the cowering blue cat monster who lived in the apartment on the third floor. You remember them as a rather quiet sort of monster who greeted you when they went to work and returned in the evenings with a smile too forced. They were one of the few monsters who seemed less inclined to be aggressive to confrontation and you refused to see them get yelled at by Grimms, a nasty man from the second floor.

“The lobby is not a place for you to torment other residents here. You are causing a disturbance-“

“I’m causing a disturbance?! These hideous-“

“Mr. Grimms,” you pushed a hand against the burly man’s chest as he attempted to lunge towards the monster who yelped, “This is your last warning. I will not have anyone bully another resident in this building in front of me and make such a ruckus. It’s an inconvenience to the others living here and you are most definitely going to be charged for assault if you try to lay a hand on them.”

The older man scowls at you, his nostrils flaring as you only look at him with a fury in your eyes.

You did not want to deal with this mess…Not today.

Beyond the desk you often occupy you could faintly hear a whimper and you finally let out a low growl that makes Grimms back off, “Now. Go. Away.”

The man takes one last look at the monster behind you before shoving your hand off his chest and storming towards the elevator. The cat monster let out a quiet mew of relief before hurrying away from you, bowing their head to you before leaving through the front door. You sigh to yourself and drag your fingers through your hair as you finally allow your shoulders to fall, “Finally…”

Your heels click loudly against the marble floor as you hastily make your way to your desk.

Your apartment complex had been one of the few that were willing to take in monsters as residents when they had received their first official citizenship to go out into the world. You were never one to be frightened of monsters as a child from those old horror movies played around Halloween. The real monsters you had seen weren’t frightening, perhaps a bit rough around the edges, though not overly hideous as the Halloween movies made them to be.

Most resembled animals, humanoid like beings, and some were shaped like everyday objects like planes or a bucket for a mop. You remember how all the monsters had appeared on television and while they had at first looked dangerous, they seemed to be much kinder than the average human…Save for a few tempers.

It hadn’t been a secret that a few monsters that had been attacked openly by anti-monster fanatics were not afraid to nearly killing their assaulter. Luckily the monsters acted like the ‘bigger man’ in such cases and often agreed to serve some sort of community service to fix their wrongs.

You honestly wished though that the humans who had hurt them were given a slap on the wrist by metal cuffs…When you attack, weren’t you expecting someone else to attack you back? Especially to the monsters who have had such a difficult time since coming to the surface.

Settling down in your chair you reach towards the chair beside you to lift up the little bundle from the little carrier seat you had placed there.

Your child squirmed in the pale yellow blanket which served as a cocoon to provide warmth as she slept.

“Shush, shush,” you whisper as you lightly tap her on the nose while rocking back and forth a bit, “It’s okay now baby…That nasty man is gone. Go back to sleep baby.” Her face scrunches up a bit before her tiny mouth opens a bit to let out a yawn as she settles down. Placing a light kiss on her forehead you lower her back into her carrier seat.

“Miss Receptionist!”

You turn your head in time to spot the landlady running over to you, a thick folder in her hands as her eyes seemed quite wide with an odd frantic look. “What’s wrong?” you stood up as she slammed the folder down on your desk, “Is there another resident versus resident issue?”

“N-No at least not right now,” your landlady panted as she tried to catch her breath, “We are expecting new tenants in the apartment on the fourth floor, the one where Mr. and Mrs. Meadowmills were in?”

Ah yes, the newlyweds from three months ago.

They were of the many human residents who immediately left when your apartment complex began to take in monster residents. Mrs. Meadowmills had been a kind woman who spoke with a slight Southern accent and always baked cookies for everyone on her floor. She sometimes watched your baby when you worked late nights and couldn’t have your child downstairs with you.

She was a sweet woman…Her husband, Mr. Meadowmills, was the opposite.

He was a man who stood just a foot shorter than his wife, but his mouth held no filter at all. He was very expressive in his opinions upon learning monsters would be living in the same building as him and turned over a chair in your lobby after informing the landlady he was leaving.

The man even called you a few names as you bid him and his wife a farewell when they moved out. He never really liked how his wife babysat for you and declared you were a horrible woman for not having saving yourself until marriage.

Yes, you remember them.

“W-Well I feel horrible I forgot I have a dinner to go to with my son and my daughter-in-law and I told them they could move in today! I-I’m such a scatterbrain I can’t believe I mixed the days up and-“

“I’ll be happy to help them into their new apartment.”

“W-Will you?”

You nod your head before lightly patting her on the shoulder, “I don’t have much choice do I?” you lightly teased before taking a moment to look at your daughter, “I’m sorry to say I’ll probably be taking my baby with me…If that’s okay.”

“Ah of course I don’t mind! From my notes about them they have a child moving in as well so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind!”

A child?

You smile a bit as you gave glance to your sleeping daughter, “Alright…When are we expecting them?”

“They should be arriving here by seven at least. Oh thank you so much again my dear.”

You only smiled and took the folder and the keys your landlady had before shoving them in the top drawer of your desk. Your landlady gave her thanks to you again before hurrying off to get ready for her dinner.

Sitting down again you lean down to press a light kiss on your daughter's little forehead, “Well baby, guess we’re getting new neighbors…”

It was right on the dot of seven when you heard the buzzer ring out through the empty lobby. Your baby had gotten a bit fussy and you had spent the past few minutes trying to lull her back to sleep until the new tenants arrived. Glancing at the clock you lowered your daughter back into her little carrier before scooting in your seat a bit to get closer to your desk.

You pressed on the button that corresponded to the intercom outside and leaned in a bit, “Yes? May I help you?” From your spot at the desk you had a clear view of the front door where you could see three figures outlined from beyond the glass. However the glass was quite thick and had a textured surface that distorted a person’s shape from a distance.

The three figures had some variation of height, the shortest having been the one close to the intercom on the wall by the door and the tallest leaning against the door. You could barely make out what sort of monsters they were, but if you could guess the shortest had to be the child.

You could hear a faint conversation between the three as you waited for an answer until a high pitched voice finally spoke up. Going off by the timid manner they spoke in you could only assume this was the child.

“Y-Yes hello!” they greeted as they seemed to be hesitating a bit before speaking up a bit louder after another person cleared their throat, “Um we’re the uh…We’re moving in today?”

 “Hold on a moment please.”

You faintly heard the voice say a thank you as you turned off the intercom and quickly pressed the button that would unlock the doors. Standing up you patted down your skirt and tugged your sweater a bit as you walked towards the front door.

You had managed to get right in the middle of the lobby as the doors were pushed open, and a small human child along with two skeleton monsters entered into the building.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey what's up? How ya doing? Good day!

As of now this story will be in hiatus. I really need to clean up and smooth out a few edges from the original plot I was going for. I apologize to everyone, but I want to make this story as best as I can for you all.

So until next time guys!

**Author's Note:**

> PutmeinthetrashcanpleaseIloveUnderswapandSwapfelltoomuchhalp!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
